


humanity

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angel Bonds (Supernatural), Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Broken Castiel (Supernatural), Broken Dean Winchester, Broken Gabriel (Supernatural), Broken Sam Winchester, Castiel Can Hear Longing (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is God, Cosmic Beings, Cosmic powers, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Death, Death of Humanity, Depressed Castiel, Developing Relationship, Divinity, Domestic Violence, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Relationships, Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, End of the World, Eventual Relationships, Fall of the Human Race, Gabriel can too, Healing, Hope, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Humanity, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Molestation, Monsters, Morality, Mysterious Powers, Mystery, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Philosophy, Physical Abuse, Pining, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Drama, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resentment, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Survival, Survival Horror, Trauma, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dark!, god powers, secret powers, was God, weirdly deep at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: The world ended and the good men Sam and Dean were died with it. They have become the monsters they once hunted, at least, until the day Sam finds a man clinging to survival. He brings him back to the Bunker with the intent of using him as a personal play thing until Castiel declares this man to be what's left of the archangel Gabriel.Sam isn't sure how just that name alone can send him reeling. He struggles to find the balance between the man he used to be and the monster he is now while slowly but surely Gabriel gets closer and closer to the heart of what happened to Sam Winchester and why he seems to be both safe and dangerous at the same time. Even after he abuses him. Even after he rapes him.Just when Gabriel is about to give up on Sam finding his humanity again, everything clicks together, and maybe more than just Sam's humanity can be saved with what Gabriel discovers.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and it is DARK. it's not a nice hurt/comfort story. Sam is VERY abusive to Gabriel and so is Dean. I will TW this right now that they both rape him. Sam does so multiple times. But on the other side, with shifting perspective between Sam and Gabriel, Gabriel uncovers what happened to Sam before the world ended, what has helped shape him into this new monster he's become.
> 
> Please check the tags. It's an interesting story. a concept I had to at least try to write. but I'll warn you now that it's rough. it's not the Sam and Dean we know and love, but the idea of what could happen to them if they had to pick survival over everything else.
> 
> And what might have to happen for them to have a chance at being themselves, even if it’s just a sliver of themselves, again.
> 
> -fluffy

The end of the world was quiet. There were no explosions. No speeches. Just the quiet, constant march of decay as the planet slowly ran out of the life-giving oxygen.   
  
It had started with the rainforests being harvested for the sake of greed, and then the wildfires had taken away most of the other forests… The air grew thin, too thin. The vulnerable populations passed first, the elderly and the young… and then as more and more plants and trees withered and never grew back, the rest of humanity started to fall too.

Sam and Dean had lucked out with the bunker, and Sam had found a way to collect enough plants in a special greenhouse to make oxygen to supply the three of them. They had sealed off the bunker and made a special entrance to ensure they didn’t lose their one chance at survival.

They did attract a lot of unwanted attention and the men they had been died defending their home. They had to kill to survive and that chipped away at them until they turned into something close to the monsters they had once hunted. They became monsters to survive. Other humans became threats or worse, toys, until they were alone in the world with their angel. Their angel who was almost as bad as they were now, too loyal to Dean to step away or intervene.

Speaking of monsters, most of them died. There were demons and angels still, but with the human population decimated, they retreated back to their realms. They ghouls feasted until they gorged themselves to death.    
  
They went out on occasion, dressed to protect themselves from the whipping sands that had taken over where Kansas used to be. They had small oxygen tanks for small distances for when they went scavenging in the old towns. And it was on such a hunt, that Sam found someone, something, still clinging to life.   
  
“What’s this?” Sam nudged the body with his booted foot first, making sure it wasn’t an ambush. He had scars from what desperate humans and desperate monsters would do when the world ended as it had. He had left just as many scars if not more.   
  
Sam rolled the human body over, sharp eyes noting the signs of abuse. It was fresh. He felt along the human’s neck, finding a feeble pulse. He ripped open the rags, eyes tracing the form of the small male before him. He smirked to himself. This would do. He could certainly put this man to use. He hadn’t had a good fuck in a while and then he’d kill this man when he was done with him. Just like he had killed the others he had found.

He frowned as he realized the man was already dying, suffocating, before slipping off his oxygen tank to put the mask over the other’s head. He was close enough to the Bunker to make it back without the mask. It would do Sam no good to lose his new, little plaything after he had already made a plan to have a little fun with him. Sam was looking forward to a good fuck after all this time. 

He carried the human back to the containment area before he stripped him completely. He’d have Cas scan him to make sure he truly was human. Sam would then clean him up and take his time getting to know his new toy.

“What’s this?” Dean leered when Sam dragged the man through. “A survivor? We haven’t seen one of those in two years.” His gaze lingered on the man’s naked body. “Seems useful enough.” The words were innocent enough, but Sam knew what his brother wanted. They used the survivors for two things only: sex and murder. In that order.

“He’s mine.” Sam snarled.   
  
“Fine.” Dean grunted. “I have Cas anyway.”   
  
Sam and Dean had become the predators they had hunted all those years, too stubborn to become prey. Other survivors were their prey-- their chance to escape the boredom. They were too closely matched, too close period, to take their frustrations out on each other. Sam had come out on top too often for Dean to try again, but he made sure to know his brother never forgot it. He had paid the price for that one advantage and he wasn’t about to waste it. Sam ran the Bunker and they were better for it, even if their relationship was more feral and jagged than it ever should have been. “He’s little.” Dean shifted his gaze to the floor. “If you feel like sharing…” He retreated down the hall, already looking for his angel to blow off steam with. “You know where to find me.”   
  
“Cas needs to scan him before you fuck him.” Dean laughed at that, his laughter bouncing off the hallways back to Sam’s sharp ears.    
  
“Who says I’m going to fuck him?” He snorted. Sam shivered slightly, knowing what Dean meant. Being in isolation, seeing the world go to shit, Dean had resorted back to some of what Alistair had taught him all those years in hell. He needed to cut, to hurt, to torture someone somedays, just so he could feel something. Cas took the brunt of that. He was the only one of them capable of regeneration and Dean was too fond of him to use anything that could permanently disfigure him.   
  
Castiel fluttered to stand before him, tired blue eyes peering over at Sam.   
  
“He’s human.”   
  
“And?”   
  
“There are traces of grace.” Castiel didn’t have the energy to look surprised. He gave his report like the good soldier he was, the good soldier Sam needed him to be. Dean told Sam he had grown up to be like their father with the military precision he ran operations of the Bunker, but Sam didn’t care. He didn’t drink and then beat Dean like their father had. He kept them safe and let them do whatever they wanted as long as they kept to his protocols.    
  
“He burned out?” Castiel shook his head, an emotion finally on that normally passive face. He looked... concerned? It was such an useless emotion after the world died and this dried up planet kept spinning without the species it had once hosted. At least it still rained. If the rain went, Sam and Dean would go too.   
  
“He was drained.” Castiel knelt by the man, pointing out needle marks on his bruised neck. “Someone was harvesting grace from him.” Castiel closed his eyes and Sam didn’t need to be told that he was reaching for the other angel’s grace, reaching for which one of his siblings might have survived this all. Castiel recoiled, moving too fast for Sam to see. One second he was kneeling on the floor and the next second, he was standing at the end of the hallway.   
  
“Who is it?” Sam drawled, tamping down the spark of fear that it might be  _ that _ archangel. Huh. He hadn’t felt fear for quite some time. He placed his boot on the man’s crotch and pushed down, smirking at good it felt to have nothing to fear anymore. Even if this angel was  _ him, _ it would be Sam making him pay this time.   
  
“It’s Gabriel.” Castiel whispered and he vanished, back to Dean. Sam knew from Dean talking too much when he was drunk that Castiel wanted Dean to hurt him as much as Dean needed to hurt him. Their profound bond was twisted over time and yet still so strong. Sam was alone, as he should be. It was hard to keep things running smoothly when… distracted.   
  
Gabriel. Speaking of distractions… he had always managed to distract Sam when they met in the time before, before everything came to a crashing end. Gabriel. The name jarred something in Sam and he realized fully just who he had under his foot.   
  
_ Gabriel.  _ Laughing, golden eyes that tried to hide just how he was feeling, flirting to distract them from what his plans were. His weird schtick of sacrificing for them. How he came when Sam called, the only angel to have ever always looked at him like he was really something other than an abomination.   
  
Sam moved his boot quickly and stared down at the body at his feet. He felt something else he hadn’t felt for such a long time, a flutter at  _ that _ archangel’s name. He shook his head, laughing at his own ridiculous reaction. He’d finally know what it would feel like to fuck Gabriel. Fucking finally. That archangel had been a coward and tease. And now he was Sam’s.    
  
Sam scooped up his newest acquisition, bringing him down the hallway to the large bathroom. He didn’t like that carrying Gabriel down the hall felt significantly different than all the other playthings he had brought through here. This was a world of fight or die, fuck or be fucked, he didn’t have time for hesitation anymore. Hesitation was what got people killed. But Gabriel, how the hell had Gabriel ended up in his backyard? How had he ended up human? Who had beat him recently? And were they going to come hunting him? Sam had the Bunker to protect, and with it, his family. If they lost the Bunker, they would just be the latest victims of a world turned toxic.   
  
Sam dumped Gabriel into the tub, turning on the shower. He moved the temperature gauge somewhere in the middle, frowning as he did so. Normally, he just used frigid water, not wanting to waste warmth on people who were one fuck away from being a corpse. But maybe he could keep Gabriel a little longer, his own pet angel, a fucking archangel, on a leash. Then he’d have something too, something like Dean had with Castiel, but something better. Something that was his own.   
  
He cleaned Gabriel brusquely and thoroughly, having no problems invading more intimate places on Gabriel’s body. Sam preferred the holes he used to be clean and since Gabriel was still unconscious, he cleaned him out himself. Sam smiled, looking at his handiwork, Gabriel sprawled out on the bottom of the tub, several shades lighter. Sam turned the water off and yanked Gabriel’s legs hard, splaying him out over the side of the tub. Head down, ass up.    
  
Sam squeezed the barely there ass, relishing how easily his hands left marks on the soft flesh. Everyone had become so starved when the world ended, archangels apparently were not excluded from that. Sam spread those ass cheeks and hummed in pleasure when he saw Gabriel’s pink hole gaping up at him. He shoved his jeans and boxers down to his knees, boots and shirt still on. His hard erection flew out and Sam spat on his hands, smearing his saliva over his cock. Then he spat on Gabriel’s hole, lining up quickly.   
  
And then he hesitated, he fucking hesitated. All because it was Gabriel and not some sorry son of a bitch he had picked up from the sand and ruin.   
  
“Fucking goddamit!” Sam was angry. He was so angry that he started to see red at the corner of his eyes. Gabriel was his to do whatever the fuck he wanted with. He had already been knuckles deep inside of him. He had already touched his cock while washing him up. He had already  _ molested _ him. The head of Sam’s cock brushed against Gabriel’s perfect, pink hole and he groaned as his stomach turned on him, turning over with a mighty heave. He released Gabriel’s hips and stumbled over to the toilet where he emptied his stomach violently.   
  
Weird. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been sick. He couldn’t remember the last time his body cared about what he did as long as he took good care of it.   
  
When Sam was done retching, he hauled up his boxers and pants, flushing the toilet, before he staggered to the sink. He washed his hands and face, calculating how much water they had left. He had wasted too much on-- he turned as he heard a groan behind him. Gabriel slipped down the side of the tub, curling up on himself before he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened comically and Sam would have laughed at his fear if he wasn’t feeling so pissed.   
  
“Sam?” Gabriel whispered, something close to relief when he recognized the former hunter. “I made it?”   
  
“Don’t get too comfortable.” Sam growled and Gabriel’s face shuttered. He uncurled his limbs and forced himself to stand. He didn’t seem to care that he was naked. Sam had the blissful vision of him coming to while Sam had been fucking him hard. He groaned in disgust. It was what wouldn’t have happened if Sam’s body hadn’t betrayed him. He grabbed Gabriel’s arm, wrenching it sharply. Gabriel cried out and Sam shivered, drinking in the sound of pain. He was in charge here, not the archangel. Sam dragged him down the hallway and threw him inside of Sam’s bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, locking it from the hallway. Gabriel screamed, something inhuman that pierced through Sam, nearly freezing him before he could walk away. He had screamed like that once, back in the Cage. He had screamed like that thousands of times in the Cage.   
  
Sam growled, wrenching himself away from the archangel. He couldn’t afford any damn distractions. He went to the kitchen, glancing at what time it was. He cooked a meager dinner, making an extra portion despite himself. He ate alone at the table-- Castiel and Dean still busy down in the dungeons if the security cameras were anything to go by. Then when he finished, washing his dishes and putting them to dry, he made the second plate and went down the hall, opening his room back up. “Dinner.” He grunted, dropping the plate on the floor. He locked the door behind him, going over to his bed to strip out of his boots and dirty clothes. He had forgotten to change after he found Gabriel. He glanced at the untouched plate and stomped his still booted foot down hard. “Eat now or lose it.” He snarled a low command and went back to undressing himself.   
  
He watched with a predatory gleam as Gabriel crawled out from under Sam’s bed and approached the plate cautiously. He had to laugh at the weak archangel’s expense when he sniffed the food. “I don’t need to poison you to do what I want with you.” Gabriel flinched and Sam turned away, not enjoying that the flinch had affected him in some small way. It felt  _ wrong _ to have Gabriel scared of him. Sam didn’t know what to do with that feeling. He had done what he wanted for years. Why was his conscience acting up now?   
  
Gabriel hunched over the plate and scarfed the food down, using his hands to shovel the food into his mouth. He kept glancing at Sam as if he expected the man to snatch the plate away. Sam had done that to others in the past, not that he fed most of his victims. Gabriel finished and went to retreat back under the bed when Sam grabbed him by the leg. He dragged Gabriel back out, pleased as the human archangel began to fight and kick. He knew how to handle these situations. He tossed Gabriel against the wall, dazing him before he hauled him back up to his feet. He punched him in the face, relishing the spray of blood against the wall. Gabriel dropped, almost out of it for a good couple of minutes before he recovered, scrambling on to his hands and knees. Now Sam wouldn’t complain about that position, but there was blood drying on his wall.   
  
Gabriel looked at him with wide, scared eyes and Sam rolled his eyes. “Clean that up.” He nodded towards the wall, tossing a rag at the archangel. “Now!” Sam backhanded him when he hesitated. Gabriel moved faster this time, cleaning his blood off the wall with the wet rag He finished and dropped to the floor, curling up in a ball, protecting himself from whatever Sam might throw his way. Sam grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the bed, stretching him out over the covers.   
  
“No.” Gabriel whispered, looking as if he was about to be sick. “I’ll do whatever you want, Sam, just please not that.” He gagged as Sam touched him, running a finger over his limp cock. “Please.” He whined. “Please no.”   
  
“Why not?” Sam leaned over him, pinning him down to the bed with his naked body. Gabriel could feel Sam’s erection against his skin and Sam could tell he was seconds away from utterly losing his shit. “You’re mine.”   
  
“I’m yours.” Gabriel agreed, nodding his head frantically. “Just please. I just escaped  _ him. _ ”   
  
“Who?” Sam growled, his fingers gripping around Gabriel’s wrists, squeezing hard.    
  
“Asmodeus.”   
  
“A prince of hell?” Sam sniffed along Gabriel’s bruised and needle-pricked neck. “Is he who drained your grace?” Gabriel sobbed an affirmative response and Sam released him, shoving him back down to the floor. Gabriel scrambled back under the bed and wept miserably, not that Sam felt any pity. He pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, mulling over the information he had interrogated out of Gabriel. The demons were still out there and Sam would rather that they didn’t clue into the fact that Sam and Dean were still around. He grabbed a flannel shirt and kicked it under the bed, a small mercy after what he had just put Gabriel through. He suddenly felt sick again and he clung to the small sink in his room, willing his stomach to keep his dinner down.    
  
What the fuck was wrong with him? He turned to see the flannel slide under the bed now that the sobs were subsiding. “Come out here.” He called out more gently. “Gabriel, I won’t hurt you if you do whatever I tell you to do.” His tone was cajoling. Gabriel emerged, his pale skin red and blotchy from his tears. “You’re mine.” Sam asserted his claim once more. “You’re my plaything. Do what I want. Keep me happy and I won’t return you to hell.” Sam decided. He wouldn’t have returned Gabriel to hell anyway, but the archangel didn’t need to know that. “You need to be useful here or else.” He let that threat hang over Gabriel’s head. “I run things here and I only brought you here to fuck you.” It was an ugly truth, one that seemed to rip Gabriel apart. There wasn’t much keeping him together.   
  
“Yes, Sam.” He whispered tearfully.   
  
“Good.” Sam praised. “Now we got off on the wrong foot. Did I hurt you anywhere?”   
  
“No.” Gabriel shook his head. Sam’s flannel hung off of his small frame, making him deliciously easy to take advantage of. It covered the important bits but if he turned over just right… Gabriel eyed his erection suspiciously and Sam laughed, low and ugly, reaching down inside his pants to stroke himself.    
  
“Don’t lie to me, Gabriel.” He knew when people were lying to him. Perks of his affliction. “I hate being lied to. I will punish dishonesty and disobedience the same.” He nodded to the whip hanging by the door, the dangling bits of metal and glass glimmering in the dim light. “And that will be after I fuck you within an inch of your life.” Gabriel swallowed hard.   
  
“My shoulder.” He whispered. “You wrenched it out of the socket.”   
  
“Good boy.” Sam crossed the room and forced the bone back into its proper space. Gabriel screamed, fresh tears streaming down his red cheeks. “Poor baby.” Sam leaned over and licked one of the tears off Gabriel’s face. “Delicious.” He whispered seductively in Gabriel’s ear, rubbing his erection against Gabriel’s hip. He liked how the archangel squirmed, too frightened to move. “So good for me, trying so hard to listen.” Sam’s hand skimmed over the flannel draped over Gabriel’s skin. “I’m not going to fuck you…” Gabriel was trying to relax as Sam added on one more word. “Yet.” He laughed, his breath fanning over the side of Gabriel’s face. “I won’t be patient forever, but you asked me to not do that right now, so I will give you some time to adjust.” He stepped away, pulling out his erection and jerking off right there.    
  
Gabriel was peeking over, too scared to retreat as Sam’s cum splattered over the floor, some drops landing on his bare feet. “You’re mine.” Sam stared deep into his golden eyes rimmed with dark circles, lost in the haze of pleasure, but not too lost to forget about the delicious plaything he had found. He was glad that he had found Gabriel. He was already feeling so much less bored.   
  
“Yours.” Gabriel whispered.   
  
“Dean wants you but he can’t have you either… yet.” Sam smirked. “Clean up my mess, archangel, and then get into my bed. You can keep me warm with your body since I can’t have your holes just yet.” Gabriel did as he was told before hurrying over. Sam could already feel sleep overpowering him, having not had an orgasm for quite some time. He wrapped the archangel in his arms, nuzzling into the soft golden waves of gabriel’s hair despite himself. This felt good. It felt  _ right _ , even if he hadn’t fucked him yet. Soon. He’d fuck Gabriel soon once he wasn’t so damn jumpy. And then he’d really be all Sam’s.   
  
Sam was nearly asleep when Gabriel shifted in his arms, curling into Sam’s chest. His breaths were slow and steady as if he was somehow relaxed in the arms of one of the most dangerous men in the world. What the hell had Asmodeus done if Sam was being regarded as salvation? Sam’s stomach turned and he forced himself back towards sleep. He was no one’s salvation, especially not Gabriel’s. Gabriel would serve him. That was it. Gabriel would satisfy him or face Sam’s wrath. He’d learn to respect Sam soon enough. Hell, Sam had half the mind to shove him to the cold floor to teach him a lesson right then and now, but he found he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep Gabriel in his arms, content and warm. Was this how Dean and Cas felt when they cuddled after their sessions? Was this what it was like to have someone waiting after another impossible day? Fuck. Sam’s brain was too busy to sleep now, so he listened to Gabriel’s steady breaths, allowing himself this one moment of weakness, this one moment of  _ humanity.  _ Sam and Dean both knew that they didn’t have much left.   
  
\---   
  
Days passed after that one fateful day, until they numbered three months after Gabriel had moved in with them. Since Sam dragged Gabriel in with them. Whatever. The archangel was a warm fixture in his bed and a quiet shadow behind him during the day. Gabriel made himself useful, taking such good care of the plants that kept them all alive, that Sam gave that task to him. He liked to watch as Gabriel moved from each plant, watering them, murmuring things to them that only they could hear. They grew stronger, greener, better for it. And Sam found it soothing until Gabriel would bend over and Sam could see what he swore up and down that he really wanted. He did want to fuck Gabriel. He had wanted to for years, before the end of the world, but now that he had him at his mercy-- he didn’t.   
  
“You fuck him yet, Sammy?” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear as Sam watched Gabriel tend the plants as was his routine now. The plants were encased in a glass room, filtered, protected, and-- “Look at that ass. It’s filling out more now that you’re feeding it. I daresay your cock won’t break him anymore.”   
  
It wasn’t his body that Sam’s cock could break, it was the rest of him, the core of Gabriel. A flare of protectiveness welled up and he growled at his brother shoving him away.   
  
“He’s mine.”   
  
“You keep saying that.” Dean taunted. “When are you going to make it true? Hurry up before I break him first, Sammy. I’d love to see him stretched out on my table, bloody and--” Dean grunted as Sam punched him in the stomach. “I could put you on the table instead.” Dean threatened, but the fear in his eyes gave him away. Sam made a fist and Dean screamed, crumpling to the floor, begging, pleading with Sam to release him. Sam let him scream for several minutes before he unmade the fist, one long finger at a time.    
  
“Do not touch him. Do not even look at him. And if you even think about fucking him again…” Sam’s eyes shone with fury, emanating an unnatural light, before it faded. “He’s mine.”   
  
“He’s yours.” Dean nodded, gasping for breath, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.   
  
“Stop forgetting your place, Dean.” Sam warned him. Dean nodded, scrambling back on his hands and butt, before he got up and left. He didn’t flee, but he hurried, like a beaten dog, back to his part of the Bunker. Back to Cas.   
  
Sam glanced back at Gabriel to find the archangel frozen by the last row of plants, staring at him. Sam expected to see fear in his eyes, but instead he only saw curiosity. He bared his teeth, slamming his hand against the glass so hard that cracks lashed out in the pattern of a broken flower. This glass was strong stuff, far too strong for a human to be damaging. Sam scowled before he stomped down the hallway, the opposite way that Dean had gone. He wasn’t retreating, no, he had important things to do, things to keep them safe. Gabriel stepped over to the glass, watching him go, before he put his hand over the cracked glass. One by one, the cracks closed up and Gabriel smiled thinly before going back to work with his plants. Gabriel liked the plants.    
  
He was so engrossed in talking with them, taking care of them, pouring what was left of himself into them, that he didn’t notice when Dean returned or when Dean stepped into the room with him.   
  
“You’ve helped them a lot.” Gabriel jumped, glancing over at Dean suspiciously. He remembered Sam’s warning. He remembered that Sam and Dean were a long way from the men he had once known. Their souls were almost unrecognizable except for a faint sliver of light here or there.   
  
“They just need some TLC.” He replied, trying to hide how unnerved he felt by being in the same room with Dean, being alone with Dean. His claws were hidden for now, but Gabriel could feel the pull, the urge to slice them up. He had heard his brother on the nights Castiel forgot there was an angel in the Bunker that could hear what he was projecting.   
  
“And what about you?” Dean stepped over. He was behind Gabriel now, close enough to feel his breath on his neck. The flannel was thick, but not thick enough to stop the hunter if he tried anything.    
  
“What about me?” Gabriel asked, trying to step away. Dean stepped closer, boxing him against the steel shelf with his arms and his body.    
  
“Are you being taken care of?” Dean nosed against his ear and then down to his neck. Gabriel swallowed hard, unable to hide that he was shaking. “Look at you, little slut, already trembling in anticipation.” Gabriel couldn’t find his voice to tell him to stop as Dean yanked him away from the plants and up against the glass. Dean took his time unbuttoning the flannel before pushing it off Gabriel’s pale, freckled shoulders. “Look at you.” Dean said huskily, lust clear in his eyes. “I can’t wait to taste you.” And then he moved, shoving Gabriel back up against the glass. His teeth grazed over Gabriel’s shoulder and Gabriel whimpered, remembering how needles used to pierce him there.   
  
“No.” He whined.   
  
“Aw, sweetheart.” Dean’s teeth were still bared. “I’m not Sammy. It’s going to take more than puppy dog eyes to stop me. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want.”   
  
“Dean.” Castiel fluttered inside the room. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Heel, boy.” Dean woofed at his partner. “I’m finally going to fuck Gabe’s pussy since Sam is too weak to do it.”   
  
“Sam hasn’t fucked him because Gabriel asked him not to.” Castiel revealed. “Gabriel has already submitted to Sam in every way but with his body. They have a bond of sorts.” Castiel cocked his head. “Sam will not forgive this trespass.”   
  
“Then I better make it good then.” Dean threw Gabriel down and unzipped his pants, pulling himself out. “What?” He gave Castiel a baleful look. “If I can’t hurt him, I can hurt Gabriel.” He was cold and cunning, but he had given away something important. Gabriel was being used to get back at Sam. He was important to Sam. “If you’re not going to join, then get out. His mouth is free.” Dean clearly expected Castiel to join with the casual nod to Gabriel’s face. Gabriel pleaded silently with his brother to not do such an evil deed, but to go get Sam. Sam who was so fucking dangerous but still safer than Asmodeus, safer than Dean. Dean thrust in and Gabriel wailed, unable to focus his thoughts anymore. He could only project his agony. Castiel blanched, but it was almost imperceptible. And then he vanished.   
  
Dean took his pleasure, Gabriel screaming, clawing at the floor as he was ripped in two. Despite the pain, he could feel Sam approaching, Gabriel could feel his wrath as if it was almost omnipresent. Dean came deep within him and Gabriel’s screams turned into broken sobs. He had known this sort of domination for thousands and thousands of years, demons bleeding into the few humans that had survived. Dean tucked himself back in and left, leaving him there for Sam to find. A challenge in a war the older brother knew he wouldn’t win. He had guessed that hitting here would hurt Sam or at least make him feel something. It was a reminder that Sam had a weakness and Dean had found it and utterly exploited it. He had utterly ravaged Gabriel.   
  
Sam cracked the glass when he slammed the door shut after he entered. He sucked in a ragged breath as Gabriel crawled to his booted feet, crying out unintelligible words. Something about Dean… That just wouldn’t do. Only Sam could do such things to Gabriel. Only Sam could hold him as he slept and only Sam could hurt him. It would not be Dean’s name on Gabriel’s lips when Sam was done with him. He flipped the archangel over and thrust his cock inside.   
  
He’d take his brother’s leftovers and make them a feast. Gabriel was his to devour, not Dean’s. Dean had Castiel. Gabriel was Sam’s.   
  
Sam was so angry when he found Gabriel on the floor that he fucked him too, removing his brother’s claim, thrust for thrust. Gabriel was beyond broken, his head jerking along with his broken. Blood and cum leaked out him when Sam was done, biting another claim into Gabriel’s shoulder as he filled Gabriel for the second time. It was feral, violent, and Gabriel hated him for taking him as brutally as Dean had dared. But yet, he was relieved Sam was back, Sam was here, Sam was taking him back to their room.    
  
“I’ll be back.” Sam wrapped him up in a blanket. “I’ll clean you up later.” He put Gabriel into bed. “Don’t move.” As if Gabriel could without screaming in agony. Sam winced, an unexpected movement from such the absolute, resolute man he was most of the time. He touched Gabriel’s forehead briefly, so much more gently than any other time he had touched him. Gabriel could feel the claim, could feel how Sam’s actions had reclaimed him from Dean, but as Sam left to confront Dean, Gabriel noted the pain slowly subsiding. What had Sam done? He felt sleepy, drifting off to the comfort of unconsciousness. What had Sam become in the years that Gabriel had been gone?   
  
Sam returned hours later to find Gabriel whole and healed, sound asleep in their bed. He ran a hand over the golden curls and sighed, looking at his blood-splattered body. He hadn’t tried to use his  _ abilities _ to help anyone before. But as he scanned Gabriel’s naked body carefully, there wasn’t a trace of the violent rape he had suffered. Violent rapes. Sam barely made it over to the trash can before he vomited. He hadn’t felt sick in weeks since Gabriel had come to stay with them.   
  
“Sam.” Gabriel sat up, grabbing for the blankets before forcing himself to lay them back down. He wanted to cover himself but he didn’t dare do so without Sam’s permission. Sam nodded and Gabriel’s relief was so strong he could feel it from across the room. “What are you?” Gabriel pulled the blankets up to his chin, flinching at the stains of what had leaked out of him while he had slept. He felt dirty, so very dirty, so close to nothing at all.   
  
“Ha.” Sam wiped his mouth. “What are you?” He sneered. “Not quite an archangel, not a human.”   
  
“Deflecting won’t hide that you are not fully human either.” Sam’s eyes flashed, turning from interested to cold. “Your own brother fears you even though he resents it.”   
  
“And he learned to never take it out on you again.” Sam said mildly. “It will take him some time to recover. He won’t touch you again.” Gabriel shivered. He didn’t like what Dean had done, didn’t like it one bit, but he didn’t like the idea of Sam carving Dean up to avenge Gabriel either. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Sam said coldly as if Gabriel had spoken out loud. “He had it coming. You were just the last straw. He knew you were mine and--” Sam trembled with unspoken rage. “He knew I’d care.” Sam’s jaw jutted out. “I don’t know why the fuck I care.” He meant it to sound dismissive, but Gabriel caught the undercurrent of  _ real _ under it all. Sam didn’t know why he cared about it. It put Gabriel in an even more dangerous position, but he was flattered that Sam cared at all. “I’m sorry.” Sam ground out. “Seeing you there, seeing his claim all over you.” He grimaced. “I did what I had to.”   
  
“So a non-apology.”   
  
“It’s all you’ll get.” Gabriel caught the warning, accepting the non-apology for what it was. This was the most human Sam Winchester had been in years and he fucking hated it. “I’ve been spoiling you.” Sam sighed.    
  
“I haven’t minded.” Gabriel replied with some of his old cheek. He had been punished enough for today and Sam had told him in the beginning of their time together to never lie to him. Sam had left out that he had supernatural means of finding that out.   
  
“Stop thinking about me.” Sam snarled suddenly. “I’m not what you think I am!”   
  
“I don’t know what to think of you.” Gabriel snorted. “You don’t add up any way I look at the equation.”   
  
“I’m not something to just figure out.”   
  
“And I’m not something to just dominate thoughtlessly.” Sam’s eyes narrowed and Gabriel laughed. Now that the worst had happened, he had found some of the courage that he had lost a millenia ago. “You’ve already raped me.” Sam flinched and Gabriel grinned. “And you feel bad about it. What the fuck?!” Sam was across the room before Gabriel could process his movements.   
  
“Stop.” Sam let out a ragged breath. “I will kill you if I have to.”   
  
“I know.” Gabriel replied simply. “You’ve already proved you’ll rape me when you have to too.”   
  
“Stop.” Sam was becoming undone before him and Gabriel couldn’t figure out why. “Please.”   
  
“For now.” Gabriel teased. “I won’t take you apart… yet.” He echoed Sam’s words from a few weeks ago. “For the courtesy and savagery you have shown me.”   
  
“I put you back together. I healed what I broke!”   
  
“Perhaps you shouldn’t have shattered me at all.” Gabriel had been broken for a long time. Just this time, he was sharp enough to do some damage in return. Something broke in Sam’s eyes. Hazel. If Gabriel remembered correctly what they looked like in the sun.   
  
“I hate you.” Sam whispered. “I hate that I can’t hate you.”   
  
“Come back to bed, Samuel.” Gabriel let his covers fall, baring his body to the predator in the room once more. Sam looked sick when he looked at Gabriel’s body, something that gave the archangel some satisfaction. He could be cruel too. And he had been playing this game far longer than Sam had even been alive. “You can keep me warm for once.” He gave Sam his bare back, only turning to look over his shoulder when Sam settled against him, arms wrapping around him yet again.    
  
There was something between them, something he couldn’t put a name to. It was ugly and fierce, but sometimes it was gentle and uncharacteristically kind. Gabriel would like to live long enough for Sam to be more himself than he had been for so long. Gabriel would like to see Sam’s humanity restored.   
  
The next morning, Gabriel woke up first, although he was content to stay and lay in Sam’s arms. The former hunter, this new thing entirely, was warm and safe despite everything about him that still screamed danger to Gabriel’s battered mind. He had not forgotten what had happened in the garden yesterday. He did not want to see Dean again for some time. He had told Dean no, but with Sam he hadn’t said anything.   
  
Sam woke with a start, his cock long and thick against Gabriel’s backside. Gabriel kept his eyes closed, his breath slow and steady, curious to see what Sam would do when he was defenseless. Sam was 1 for 2, and Gabriel wanted to see which unpredictable side of him would win out for number 3. Sam sat up, letting out a heavy sigh. He shifted on the bed, his gaze heavy on Gabriel’s bare body, but not uncomfortably so. Gabriel could bear the heaviness this once. Sam looked at him with so much wanting half the time and so much resentment the other half of the time, it made him feel heady. How did he have so much power over this man? And why?   
  
Sam turned away, swinging his long legs down the floor. Gabriel noted when he started to touch himself. The sounds he made, the way his body shook when he came close.    
  
“Gabriel.” Sam whispered, like his name was a prayer, and Gabriel was too curious not to peek inside the man’s mind. Even if it ended up being a repeat of what happened yesterday, Gabriel needed to see. He needed to know. Sam’s mind was shielded, but not to him, and Gabriel slipped inside and watched the fantasy that unfolded.   
  
Sam was over him, fucking him hard, but Gabriel wasn’t pushing him, fighting him, or begging him to stop. Gabriel wasn’t limp either, just taking it or enduring another mindless rape. Gabriel was hard, moaning as loudly as Sam was, praying Sam’s name as Sam prayed Gabriel’s. Gabriel was pulling Sam in deeper, urging him, needing  _ more _ , and boy, did Sam give it. Gabriel withdrew from Sam’s mind shakily, needing to process what he had just seen. Sam wasn’t fantasizing about raping him. Sam was fantasizing about Gabriel wanting him in return.    
  
Gabriel wiped his face with his hands. He did not know what to do with what he had just seen. Sam wanted him? To want him? Why? How? How was he somehow the object of Sam’s twisted affections? How long had Sam wanted him? Sam came with a soft cry, the most human sound to leave his lips for as long as Gabriel had been with him. He turned to see Gabriel awake, staring at him with wide eyes.   
  
“Did I wake you?” His voice was soft, repentant.   
  
“How long?” Sam’s face stretched into something lascivious.   
  
“You’ll have to be more specific.” He drawled out, hiding once more behind his words.   
  
“How long have you wanted me?” Sam’s face darkened and he went to move when Gabriel caught him by the wrist. “I’m an archangel, remember? I feel when someone  _ longs. _ ” He glanced at Sam’s chest, his eyes still wide. There was something remarkably human still inside of Sam and he had accidentally brushed against it. Now the other part of Sam, the absolute, wrathful side of Sam was closing in to protect his weak spot, his weakness that was somehow connected to Gabriel.   
  
“I should have left you to die out there.” Sam hissed before he stalked out the room. Gabriel let out a cold laugh, refusing to admit how deep those words had cut him. Fine. Sam didn’t have to mean anything to him either. Sam was just his rapist, his captor, his  _ master. _ Gabriel flinched at that word that was whispered inside of his mind. That hadn’t come from him. That had come from Sam. And it was as cold and unfeeling as Sam had been that first day when he threatened to completely own Gabriel even as he begged him not to.   
  
He had ended up doing that anyway. Numbing sorrow started to spill over Gabriel’s carefully constructed walls, drowning him entirely. He curled up on the bed and stared at the wall, content to never move again.    
  
Gabriel stayed that way for days and days, no matter what Sam tried to do. Sam fucked him several times, and while Gabriel was aware of it, he didn’t react. He didn’t have to. It didn’t mean anything. This was just his vessel and he was somewhere safe, floating above it all. Then Sam tried torturing him. That didn’t last long. Sam had vomited each time he fucked Gabriel and he vomited each time he cut into Gabriel’s skin and made him bleed.    
  
Sam had thought he wanted Gabriel’s body, but now that he had it, he just felt more and more unsatisfied. He thought he was giving Gabriel his due, but now he knew he was the one being punished. It had never been about getting Gabriel’s ass or his body-- the Sam he had been so long ago had always just wanted Gabriel-- that special spark that was solely Gabriel to want him as much as Sam wanted him. And now he was destroying that body because Gabriel had left him.   
  
“Castiel.” He summoned the Bunker angel to his side. “What’s wrong with him?” He nodded to Gabriel, commanding Cas to scan him.    
  
“Broken heart.” Castiel turned to Sam with a horrified expression on his face. “What the hell did you do to an archangel to break his heart?”   
  
“I-I-- How do I fix it?”   
  
“Let me heal Dean and then I’ll tell you.”    
  
“Fine.” Castiel wasn’t scared by the glare Sam sent his way. “He’s learned his lesson by now.”   
  
“Have you learned yours?” Castiel cocked his head. “Hurting the ones you love doesn’t make them love you back, does it?”   
  
“Castiel…”   
  
“You want to bring Gabriel back from this?” Castiel pointed to the nearly empty body of his brother. “You want him to be him again? Try treating him the way he did for the plants.” Sam made a face, but then his shoulders sagged and he nodded. Gabriel had been gentle and kind to the plants, he had taken care of them. He hadn’t forced them to grow. He hadn’t forced them to do anything. He just gently encouraged them to have the best lives they could and they had flourished.   
  
“I wanted what you and Dean have.” Sam revealed after a miserable moment of reflection. “I was so damn jealous that you two had each other even after the world ended.”   
  
“I know.” Castiel looked over at his brother who looked as if he was peacefully sleeping. “You and Gabriel do share a weak bond of sorts, Sam. You always have.” He shook his head. “But with your insecurities and his fear of commitment, it was never allowed to grow into what it could be.”   
  
“I don’t know how to love like this.” Sam gestured to himself. “When everything happened, it’s like I’m half myself and half not.”   
  
“You’re strong.” Cas shrugged. “You’ll figure it out. Maybe let people in for once.” He added. “I’m going to heal Dean.”   
  
“Fine.” Sam waved him off, turning his attention back to Gabriel. “I can try with you. You don’t ever have to forgive me, Gabriel. I know for a fact I don’t deserve any. But I can give you a better life than this. I can--” A wild idea crept in his head and he tucked Gabriel in carefully, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. It felt like a caress against Gabriel’s grace, but Gabriel still didn’t return to his body, choosing to watch from safety.   
  
Sam was volatile. He was caring one minute, abusive the next. Gabriel knew deep in his grace that what Castiel said was true, but he didn’t trust Sam to not break him yet again.   
  
Sam was outside. He was outside with an oxygen mask strapped over his face, surveying the barren landscape. If he could heal Gabriel… Why couldn’t he try healing the earth? Maybe not all of it at once, but maybe this small patch to start and then another patch if the first one was successful. He knelt down, pressing his palms to the cracked earth. He closed his eyes and willed life to return to where his skin met the scratchy dirt. He rose after that, wiping his hands on his jeans. Nothing had happened yet, but he’d check back later and see. He needed to go back to Gabriel, he needed to care for Gabriel for the right reasons this time. His heart had dried up as much as the planet-- and he didn’t think his power would be enough to restart that. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to heal from the monster he had become. How would he ever start to face himself? How could he look at the hands that were covered with the blood of so many? He had killed so many. He had tortured those he loved. He had violated the one he was supposed to share a bond with. He was unforgivable. He knew that.   
  
“What happened to him?” Gabriel projected himself to Castiel’s mind as the seraph meticulously healed Dean, stitching him back together. Gabriel couldn’t look at Dean. He didn’t want to see what Sam had done over him. He didn’t want to be reminded of what Dean had done to him. He was safe in his bubble. He didn’t want it popped. “What is he?”   
  
“You haven’t figured it out?” Castiel smirked. “I thought you’d pick up on it faster than that since you ran away from home so early on.”   
  
“I think I have.” Gabriel said carefully. Castiel’s words had stung, but he would not be distracted from his task. “What happened to Dad, Castiel? What happened to God?” Sam’s presence was suddenly there, where his body was, Gabriel didn’t know. All he knew was that Sam had entered the private chat he shouldn’t have been able to.    
  
“I killed him.” Sam said softly, waiting for Gabriel’s reaction, no, he was waiting for Gabriel’s judgement. “I was supposed to die too.” Sam continued when Gabriel didn’t say anything. He was listening. Sam knew he was listening. “But I absorbed enough of his power that I didn’t die when I was supposed to.” He paused. “I should have died when I was supposed to.” he added on softly. “And now I’m stuck with what I absorbed, the coldness, the uncaringness, the cruelly, all mixed up with what’s left of my ugly soul, my filthy, stained soul.” Gabriel blinked, processing carefully. The two different sides of Sam, they added up now. His volatility made sense too.   
  
“When we found him, he was split in two.” Castiel added. “He was Sam on one side until he turned and faced us, a split running down his forehead, one eye hazel, the other a glowing gold. I knew in that moment we had a new god, one who didn’t want to be.”   
  
“You let his nature take over when the world ended.” Gabriel realized. “You stopped fighting.”   
  
“It was too awful.” Sam grimaced. “The things humans did to each other, to the planet. And I couldn’t even blame God for it because he was dead. And I was all that was left of him.”   
  
“You know.” Castiel began with that same expressionless face. “If you two bonded properly, Gabriel could help balance that side out. He already has by mere proximity.”   
  
“I wouldn’t wish myself on anyone.” Sam shook his head. “Especially not Gabriel. He deserves better than me.” Gabriel gave him a tight smile at that non-apology. So much grief and rage stood between them. So many mistakes and so many sins. And yet, he found himself reaching for Sam, slowly and cautiously, but still reaching. He brushed his grace over Sam’s soul, reading the scars there, before he delved inside, finding the tumor hidden inside. Ha. The God tumor. Gabriel didn’t want to face any part of his father, but he would so that he could figure out what was going on with Sam. He plunged inside and found a desolate wilderness of nothing. There were a few stormy skies, occasional flashes of lightning here and there, but there were no traces of the God Gabriel had once called father.   
  
“He’s gone.” Gabriel emerged. “All that’s left is unclaimed power. It’s eating at you because it needs purpose, a conduit.” Sam smiled unexpectedly at that.    
  
“Get your body and meet me outside.” He said before hesitating. He glanced back at Gabriel’ grace and held out his hand. “Please?”   
  
“He’s learning.” Gabriel found himself smiling in return. “I will.” He decided. He hurried back to his body, throwing on one of Sam’s shirts before he joined Castiel and Dean in the containment area. “Dean.” Gabriel stiffened.   
  
“Gabriel.” Dean’s eyes were wide. “I should apologize.”   
  
“Maybe someday.” Gabriel held up his hand to interrupt. “When I can believe it.” Dean nodded, appropriately chastised.    
  
“So you and Sam have a profound bond?” Dean tried another topic of conversation until Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. He could feel how strong his grace had grown, but he also could sense a new power within, one that crackled with lightning at that thought of anyone hurting him again.    
  
“ _ Down, boy.”  _ He sent through this new, tentative bond between him and Sam, sensing Sam’s laughter in return. Dean fell silent and Castiel took his arm in his own, a clear claim. Good. Maybe they could rebuild Dean now that Sam seemed to be intent on turning a new leaf.    
  
“What is it?” Castiel asked as they walked out to meet Sam. Neither of the angels needed the oxygen masks, and so Dean was the only one suited up. Sam gave his brother a baleful look but said nothing. A small attempt at civility that they would all take in this moment.   
  
“Over here.” Sam wasn’t wearing a mask either. He didn’t need to, not now that he had accepted what he was now, what power he had inside of him. “I tried to heal the earth here after I realized I healed Gabriel.” He pointed to the patch of dark topsoil that had the tiniest green sprout unfurling out of it. “It worked.” He pointed to the second one. “I’ve done so much shit.” He acknowledged. “I’m not asking for forgiveness. But I’d like to work with my family.” He gazed at each of them. “I’d like to work with all three of you to bring our planet back from dying.”   
  
“I’m in.” Gabriel shrugged, coming to step over by Sam. Sam who beamed at him without realizing it.   
  
“Sure.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t have much better to do.”   
  
“I look forward to it.” Castiel added his agreement. “It would be nice to have something to focus on other than the general mood of hopelessness that usually permeates the Bunker.” He glanced over at Gabriel. “Thank goodness you showed up when you did.” Gabriel frowned. That had been more luck than anything. He had just enough juice to escape and he latched onto the thought of one Sam Winchester to teleport to. It had nearly cost him his life, but it just might have ended up saving the planet.   
  
Sam dismissed them, but Gabriel stayed outside with him, watching as he chose two more places to heal. He spoke to the earth now like Gabriel had spoken to the plants, and when he looked up at Gabriel, Gabriel felt the promise that he would now treat Gabriel with the same kind of care.    
  
“I’ll give you another chance.” Gabriel said cheekily as if Sam had spoken that thought out loud. “But if you fuck up this time, we’ll duke it out until the earth ends again. We have all the same sparks now.” Sam laughed at that, bounding up to scoop Gabriel up and kiss his forehead lightly. Light. That was what was inside of Sam now, balancing out all the darkness. He had reclaimed his  _ humanity _ as well as laying claim to his divinity. They had a chance now. They could be okay.   
  
“No promises.” Sam teased, but his eyes said something differently. “You ended up saving me.”   
  
“Nah.” Gabriel shrugged. “We’re even this time, kiddo. Mutual saving.” Sam didn’t agree, but he didn’t try to fight Gabriel on it. He let Gabriel let him save face even though they both would always remember what he did. He had hurt Gabriel every way imaginable and yet the archangel had let him back in. Gabriel had indeed saved him. And the long, happy years they spent together on a green earth, slowly recreating things to be even better than before, those years came at the cost of forgiveness that was so high that Sam never expected Gabriel to pay the price.    
  
Gabriel always said he didn’t mind. Not with the years that have stretched between them, intertwining them even more. He was still Sam's, but this time, Sam was also his.

  
  



End file.
